Since the invention of the first bone fish hook, man has been trying to improve fishing lure systems and solve the problem of hooks snagging obstructions. Unfortunately the attempts have all been directed to shielding the hook point. No one has paid any attention to the problem caused by the area formed by the hook's shank and curved portion and an artificial lure which together form a three sided enclosure. This enclosure traps obstructions with more tenacity than a hook point and regardless of how you're hung up, you're still hung up. Another problem with contemporary lure systems is keeping the weight in place other than by crimping the sinker on the line which weakens the fishing line.
A further problem which must be addressed is the use of rattles in artificial worm lures. The prior method is to force a plastic rattle into the worm body. This practice causes two problems: (1) the plastic material is expanded and bulges in an abnormal fashion, causing the worm to look deformed; (2) the plastic rattle is muffled by the plastic material and the only thing that can move is the rattle beads and the rattle cannot resonate properly.